Collaborative songs/Duets
This page consists of original songs featuring two Vocaloid singers with equal singing portions. Songs featuring two Vocaloids with main and backing vocal feature is categorized in the main singer's notable page. For Kagamine Rin and Len duets, please see their duet page. Original songs with more than one million views ワールズエンド・ダンスホール (World's End Dancehall) Originally sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka Music and lyrics by Genjitsutouhi-P (wowaka) ::*Nicovideo broadcast ::*YouTube broadcast マトリョシカ (Matryoshka) Sung By: Hatsune Miku and Gumi Music, lyrics and PV by Hachi :*Nicovideo Broadcast :*YouTube Broadcast :Made in celebration of Miku's birthday--August 30th--this is a rather chaotic and addictive alternative rock composition which reached over a million hits with incredible speed (less than 32 days which is a feat that most other well-known songs would take from a few months to a year to achieve). The lyrics are almost nonsencially vague, most likely to be about Gumi and Miku breaking down from the stress put on them by their master(s), who are technically making them sing and dance so much just for entertainment. The "Matryoshka" is a russian nesting doll, and the title of the song has not much to do with the song's actual context. The intermissions are descriptions in many different languages from the Wikipedia article for matryoshka dolls. The first is taken exclusively from the Japanese one, but the second combines information from other languages. ハッピーシンセサイザ (Happy Synthesizer) Sung by Luka Megurine, GUMI *NicoNico Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) Meiko and Kaito duets 番凩 / Tsugai Kogarashi (Paired-up Wintry Wind) Originally sung by: Meiko & Kaito Music and lyrics by Hinayukki a.k.a. Shigotoshite-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast *Youtube broadcast with English subtitles *Youtube broadcast 二人のハーモニー / Futari no Harmony (Twosome Harmony) Originally sung by: Kazufumi Miyazawa and Akiko Yano Cover by: Kaito and Meiko Kaito's voice by Acappella-P; Meiko's voice, Music played, Movie by Nanameue-P Illustration by Kako. *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Meiko and Luka duets 双色/Futairo (Twin Colors) Originally sung by MEIKO and Megurine Luka Music by Shigotoshite-P Meiko’s voice by Shigotoshite-P, Luka’s voice by Bitawan-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broacast Kaito and Miku duets ムラサキの森 / Murasaki no Mori (Purple Forest) Originally sung by: Kaito and Miku Hatsune Music and lyrics by Intro-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :A song about a couple who fled from the war-torn birthplace. The melody is of old classic Japanese style. :There is also a version with Luka and Gakupo, Rin and Len, and Leon and Lola. :The song tells a story about a traveler (Kaito) who wanders into a forest shrouded by purple mist; as he goes deeper he begins to hear singing. He finds a little girl (Miku) singing all alone. He joins her, asking her to sing more. As the two sing together underneath a tree, the purple mist begins to become denser. The little girl leads the traveler to a beautiful paradise, where she asks him to stay with her forever. The traveler disappears, and the song ends with the little girl sitting underneath the tree holding the traveler’s scarf. His whereabouts are a mystery. Miku and Rin duets 夢見ることり / Yume Miru Kotori (Dreaming Little Bird) Originally sung by:Hatsune Miku & Rin Kagamine Music and lyrics by: Hayaya-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast 逆さまレインボー / Sakasama Rainbow (Reverse Rainbow) Originally sung by: Miku Hatsune & Rin Kagamine Music and lyrics by: Sunzriver-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :A song about a couple in the licensed quarter of early modern era in Japan. :Hayaya-P also made a version of Kaito and Len later. There is also a version of Len and Rin, Gakupo and Rin, Kaito and Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito, Luka and Len, Luka and Gakupo, Len and Miku, Meiko and Gakupo, Len and Gakupo, Kaito and Miku, Kaito and himself, and Len and himself (act.1 and act.2). :Reverse Rainbow is a song about human feelings that make one feel fun, happy, lonely, withful, and sad, fall in love, or selfish. Rin and Miku, sing about the feelings that are not expressed directly, which seem to be represented by a reverse (or upside down) rainbow. The title of the song sums up the mood perfectly - though the reverse rainbow may look different, or even seem wrong, in its own way it is still very beautiful. Miku and Luka duets かこめかこめ / Kakome Kakome (Circle You, Circle You) Originally sung by: Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku Music and lyrics by: Kamiyanagi Zawazawa-P The song tells a story of many forgotten children living inside an abandoned orphanage. They proclaim that they are "so very happy" that the viewer has come, and insist that they play a "Kakome, Kakome"1, which is based on a Japanese game of "Kagome, Kagome ", with them. The author mentioned on his blog that he purposely changed "kagome, kagome" to "kakome kakome" for the song. As the song progresses, it is revealed that the children were guinea pigs for a science experiment to create an elixir for eternal life. In order to test this vaccine, the loser of the games has a limb cut off, and if they survive, then they could not die. As time goes on, the scientists were gone of unknown causes, but the children are left to play forever. The video ends with Miku slicing the viewer in half after evidently losing the game. *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast 合鍵ガンマンと合鍵忍者 / Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja (Masterkey Gunman and Masterkey Ninja) Sung By: Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka Music by hanzo Lyrics by Shurashushushu Guitar by keikei *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Miku and Gumi duets 雛逃げ/ Hina-Nige (Escape the Princess) Originally sung By Hatsune Miku and Gumi Music, lyrics and PV by Hannya-G(はんにゃG) *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast with English and romaji subtitles A "sadistic lesbian" spin-off of a classic Hina-Matsuri song ("The Joyful Doll-Festival"), the storyline features characters from the festival's doll display--the Empress (Miku--yet the original English title refers to her as "the Princess") and one of her ladies-in-waiting/handmaid (Gumi). According to the producer (Hannya-G's) introduction, here Miku is a princess (unhappily married to the Emperor) who, grieving that her beloved sister-in-law (the Emperor's elder sister) has married and gone, began to force her affections violently upon her handmaid, Gumi; The latter, terrified and traumatized, attempts to flee the palace and the princess--to no avail. This song is widely acknowledged to be challenging for fandubbers due to it utilizing ultra-soprano vocals and ultra-speed melodies--creating its intense atmosphere. Rin and Gumi duets Always and Forever Originally sung by Gumi and Kagamine Rin Music and lyrics by Peperon-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broacast Len and Luka duets 流恋華月 / Ryuuren Kagetsu (Floating Love, Shining Moon) Originally by: Luka Megurine and Len Kagamine Music and lyrics by Mirror-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast with subtitles :A rich girl (Luka) falls in love with a poor boy (Len). The girl and the boy are not allowed to be together; however, the boy offers to take the girl away somewhere. The girl has been sheltered all her life and jumps at the chance to escape her confined home. Once she does, however, her weak body cannot take it and she falls in a seizure. A refrain follows in which the two sing of how they appreciated being with each other for such a short time and want to be together forever. 巡音ルカ・鏡音レン Luka, Len ~ Perfect Crime Originally by: Luka Megurine and Len Kagamine Music and lyrics by: Samfree *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with subtitles An older woman (Luka) seduces a younger male (Len) and they take their relationship to forbidden territory. The woman states that this is the perfect crime because it leaves no evidence except the pleasure felt. :The author also made a version of Gumi and Gakupo. (Nico broadcast , Youtube broadcast) : Luka and Gakupo duets ググれカス / Gugure Kasu (Go Google It) Originally sung by: Gakupo Kamui & Luka Megurine Music and lyrics by Aamin-P *Original video Nico broadcast *Original video Youtube broadcast :A song about how a boy (Gakupo) falls for a girl (Luka) on the internet, and continuously harasses her with questions in which she replies "gugure kasu" (Google it/them, you moron) 2 As the song progresses, the boy proclaims his love for her. The girl, who secretly loves the boy back, talks about how she's too shy to admit it without noticing the boy hearing in ;there is also a version of Kaito and Meiko, Len and Rin, Ted and Teto and Len and Leon although the lyrics are slightly arranged.This song is full of Japanese Internet slang expressions especially used on 2 channel and Nico Nico Video. Duets featuring English Vocaloids Green Green ~Midorimushi~ (Green Green ~Euglena~) Originally sung by Sonika and Gumi Music and lyrics by Nem *NicoNico broadcast *YouTube broadcast with English subtitles :A relaxing lounge-style song with Gumi and Sonika as the personification of two euglenas (a type of microorganism which has both flora and fauna properties) which follows their story from the time they became friends in a Mexican rice paddy, and covers a few basic facts about euglena's form, function and reproduction. As the story unfolds, it appears that these two euglenas are "held captivity" in a laboratory and they wish to be freed. Moreover, this has long been quoted as one of the most successful of songs featuring Sonika. dreamin' flyer Originally sung by Miriam and Meiko Music and lyrics by CALFO *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with English subtitles) Magical Sound Shower Original music by Hiro Cover by: Miku Hatsune and Sweet Ann Cover and lyrics by Kusemono-P *Nico broadcast *Nicozon broacast :The original music for this song was used in an arcade game called " Out Run." The Project Diva PV of this song can be found here. References Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid